Possessive Heart
by Ayu.I.S
Summary: Romance of an Evil teaser guy and a pure girl.
1. Chapter 1

Yukina Higawa, a pure and innocent girl who never taste the feeling of falling in love. She dreamed to have a man who was strong enough to protect her and kind to her as her boyfriend. She encountered Takuto Shinohara, a guy from wealthy family. Shinohara family was one of the major financial supporter in the school, made no one in the school could punish Takuto for his spoiled and rude behavior.

From the first encounter, Yukina didn't like Takuto. She was even scared of him, she was trying her best to avoid him. Takuto on the other hand, thought Yukina as an Interesting "Toy". He tried his best to go wherever Yukina was and soon bewitched by Yukina's pureness and Innocent trait. Takuto wanted to have Yukina for himself, not as a "Toy" but as his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark Boy & Pure Girl

**the possessive heart**

"**look ! look !" **

Keiko, One of Yukina's friend showed an article from popular girl's magazine, The Violet. Yukina, a girl with brown hair that reached to her waist, read the article's title.

"**..How possessive your boyfriend is..?" **

Yukina slightly frowned, what kind of title was that ?

"**Yes ! It's a good article ! it tells you how much your boyfriends love you !" **

Keiko said, clearly feeling excited. Yukina frowned even more, she didn't understand why this kind of articles helped girls a lot.

"**You don't understand, do you ?" **

Keiko narrowed her eyes, feeling annoyed. She caressed the left side of her black hair in exasperation.

"**this is WHY you don't have a boyfriend up until now Yukina" **

"**What's wrong with that anyway ?" "I just haven't met a guy who can make my heart races"**

Yukina pouted and sulked. It was true though, compared with Keiko, Yukina still new about love. It wasn't like she didn't get any admires but, she hadn't met someone who could make her heart raced like in those novels she read. Keiko was different. She was cheerful, easy going girl. Keiko had a black hair that stretched to her shoulders and she always wore pink ribbon on top of left side of her head, it made her looked more charming.

"**Oh ?" **

A smirk slowly appeared on Keiko's face.

"**then what is your type of guy ~?" **

Yukino gulped a little, her cheek slightly felt hot. She looked down, thinking about the "Type of guy" that Keiko mentioned.

_My Type of guy… the truth is I don't know at all…_

_I just like a strong and capable man.._

_And the one who can protect me from harm…_

_More over…_

"**Hey, Yukina !" **

Keiko snapped her from her own thoughts. Yukina lifted her head and saw Keiko sighed and shook her head. Well for Keiko, this happened a lot. Yukina was a beautiful girl but she was pure and innocent, so much that it worried Keiko. That was why she always did her best to accompany Yukina wherever she went. God knew this girl needed a guardian, She really hoped that Yukina found a guy who was strong enough to guard her from harm.

RIIIIIIIIINNNGGG !

The bell rang. A sign that the break was over. Keiko took the magazine and put in below her desk as she winked at Yukina.

"**We will talk later ~" "about your type of guy ~" **

Yukina blushed slightly. Really, Keiko could be mean sometimes, not to mention a teaser too. As Yukina prepared the books for the next lesson, The teacher entered the classroom of 1-2, her classroom.

"**Open up page 15, we start from there"**

The teacher said and a rustling sound of moving pages filled the classroom, all the students opened up the page that was mentioned by the teacher. Yukina looked at the page context and started opening her note book, writing the lesson while listening to the teacher. She would think about her "Type of Guy" later…

⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫

Infirmary. The place where sick students rested their body. Usually, this place was off limit for students who wanted to take a nap or skipping school. Thus for the student who got caught to be in this room and was not sick, there were severe punishments waiting for the person. The rules however, were not applied to one student, Takuto Shinohara. Born in Shinohara family, The family that supported this school he was enrolled, He always skipped school by sleeping in this infirmary.

Of course the school doctor couldn't do anything about his attitude, for the one who dared to punish Takuto would be fired or more, in danger.

"**Shinohara kun !" **

The school doctor, Ms. Kaguya scolded him.

"**It's nearly the end of school time ! Why don't you find somewhere else to sleep ?! I am going to close the Infirmary soon !" **

Ms. Kaguya opened the curtain where Takuto was sleeping soundly. She glared at the young man who was lying on the bed. Takuto slowly opened his eyes as he turned to look at Ms. Kaguya. As always, Ms. Kaguya was sexy in her blue blouse and a tight black skirt, which covered by white robe. She had a bob style blonde hair.

"**You look sexy, Ms Kaguya" "come here and give me a kiss" **

As Takuto smirked lazily, trying to invite the school doctor to give him a kiss. Ms. Kaguya sighed and shook her head, She couldn't believe that a young man like him could actually managed to stir a woman's heart, only by his smirk. This boy would be one hell of a player in the future.

"**Shut up !" "I will give you a kiss with my heels if you don't get up !" **

Takuto yawned as he got up from the bed. He stretched his body as he chuckled softly

"**You are no fun ~" **

"**Oh ? you want some fun ?" "Go to the library" "Now hurry up and get out !" **

Ms. Kaguya said while tidying up the bed. Takuto sighed and he grumbled

"**Fine, Fine"**

Takuto walked out of the Infirmary. He couldn't go home yet, as he looked at his watch.

_Damn… _

_I can't sleep in the infirmary.. Where should I go? The Roof?_

_Nah… that place is noisy even though it's windy.._

_Well… Maybe Ms. Kaguya is right.._

_I can sleep in the library… This school library is always empty and not many students use it anyway… as expected of a boring school… _

Thus, Takuto decided to go to the library to continue his sleep.

⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫

RRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGG !

The bell rang. It was the end of today's lessons. Mr. Kazama, The History teacher closed the book as he looked at the entire classroom.

"**Okay ! This is the end of our lesson !" "I will give you an assignment, the deadline is on next Tuesday !" "Give me the review of Greek's History"**

"**Yes, Sir" **

All the students obediently answered him with, of course, lack of enthusiasm. As Mr. Kazama walked out of the class, Yukina noticed Keiko sighed heavily.

"**What's wrong Keiko ?" **

"**Ahh.. Another assignment.."**

"**what's wrong with it ?" **

"**I can't date if there are so many assignments !" **

Yukina blinked and this time she was the one who sighed heavily. It was so typical of Keiko, to worry more about date than Her score in Progress Report.

"**What ?" **

Keiko looked annoyed of how Yukina let out a heavy sigh.

"**It's nothing" **

"**It's not nothing to me"**

"**No really, It's nothing" "I just admire the way you worry more about date than the score in progress report" **

As Yukina said those words, Keiko giggled. Yukina frowned, did she say something funny ?

"**That's because you haven't gotten a boyfriend yet Yukina ~" "If you do ~" "then you will worry more about your boyfriend than some petty assignments~" **

Yukina pouted, clearly annoyed by Keiko's words. Keiko laughed softly as she took her bag and walked toward the door.

"**See you tomorrow Yukina ~"** she said cheerfully, disappeared beyond the door.

"**See you" **

Yukina said and took her own bag, walked out of the classroom. She was the librarian assistant, so she had to go the library after school was over. On the way to the Library, Yukina's mind filled with thoughts. Maybe she should get a boyfriend soon, just like Keiko. Sometimes, yukina felt like there was something wrong with her. All girls worried about their love life but Yukina had not reached that step yet.

_Mooouuu !_

_I want a boyfriend too !_

_Where.. Where can I find a guy who can make my heart races…_

_Okay now I sound so desperate.. _

Arrived at the library, Ms. Rika greeted her as soon as Yukina walked in. Ms. Rika was a librarian in this school, her job was the same like any other librarian out there, arranging books, newspapers, Inputting data of new books and old books, taking caring of the administration, and many others. Usually there were more than one librarian but Yukina heard that two librarians were fired due to an incident, When Yukina asked about it to Ms. Rika, she didn't answer it at all.

"**Ms. Rika, is there anything I can help today ?" **

Yukina asked. Ms. Rika was busy with inputting data of the new books, she pointed the books at the moving cart without taking a glance at her.

"**Yes, put those books into the place like usual" **

Ms. Rika said. Yukina smiled to the woman with short black hair who was fixing her small, oval frame glasses on her face. Well, that was Ms. Rika alright. Yukina took the moving cart and moved from shelf to shelf, paid attention carefully to the book label. One after one, the books in the cart slowly decreased. She moved to the last shelf which appeared at the very corner of the library. When Yukina moved closer, she could see a person lying near the shelf. A slight frown formed on her delicate face as she walked closer. There was a guy, sleeping soundly.

_How rude…_

_Doesn't he have other place to sleep ?_

_Sleeping in the library of all places.._

Yukina paid attention to the guy with dark brown hair, looked like he was the same age as her. His feature was handsome of course and strong. Yukina could see it from his firm jaw and hand, well like any other guy at her age, he was probably taller than her. Well enough with the investigation, she had to wake this young fellow and told him to sleep somewhere else.

"**Excuse me" **

Yukina tried to call him, Yet the young man still sleeping soundly. Yukina sighed as she touched his shoulder and shook him a little. Well, she needed more power because apparently this guy body didn't move an inch.

"**Excuse me" **

Yukina said once again. This time the guy groaned softly as he opened his eyes and stared at her coldly. Yukina felt threatened just his cold stare.

"**What ?"**

"**Umm.. this is a library"**

"**I know that, so ?" **

"**u-umm.. this is not the place to sleep, as a librarian assistant.. umm.. I must order you to not** **sleep here.." **

Yukina explained nervously. Of course she was nervous, This guy was staring at her like he would hit her. The guy got up and cracked his neck to the side before staring at the delicate girl who nervously looking at him. A smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"**So.. You are a librarian assistant huh ?"**

The guy took one step closer toward Yukina. His smirk somehow looked dangerous in Yukina's eyes.

"**Y-Yes" **

Yukina said, taking one step back.

"**You order me to not sleep here ?"**

The guy tilted his head slightly while taking one more step toward Yukina, somehow her reaction made the guy amused.

"**umm.. Y-Yes.." **

Yukina said, taking another step back. Her legs were shaking when she noticed her back hit the book shelf. Well it was narrow here, she couldn't go anywhere.

"**Don't you know who I am ?" **

The guy asked one again as he slammed his hand on the book shelf, next to the left side of her face. Yukina made a small gasping sound as tears slowly filled the corner of her eyes. She couldn't looked at the guy's face, she even didn't have the power to lift her head to stare at him. She shook her head slightly, answering the guy's question.

Soon, Yukina felt the guy's fingers touching her chin, lifted her face to stare at him. The guy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"**are you.. crying?" **

Yukina's couldn't answer him. She didn't have the power to speak, her lips trembled. The guy on the hand, was amused of Yukina's reaction. He chuckled softly yet sound so cold as he let go of her chin as he leaned back.

"**what's your name ?" **

"…**umm.. Y-..Yukina.." "Y-Yukina Higawa"**

"**My name is Takuto Shinohara" **

Takuto smirked coldly as he walked away

"**Pleasure to meet you.. Yu..Ki..Na ~"**

Yukina watched his back as he turned left, walking away from the corner shelf in the library. Yukina felt like her legs lost all its power as she slumped on the floor. She thought that Takuto guy would hit her or yell at her. She shivered when she remembered how that guy just called her by her first name without even asking permission to do so.

_Takuto Shinohara.._

_Who is he..?_

Meanwhile. Takuto who was walking at an empty hall smiled evilly. Ms. Kaguya was right after all.

_Want some fun, go to the library.. huh..?_

That girl was clearly pure and innocent, judging by her reaction. It seemed he found an interesting toy. School would be less boring from now on.

=End of Chapter one=

⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ 


End file.
